


what are we again?

by perhapssoon



Series: what are we now? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, enemy au?, idk what this is, rip I’m sorry, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Everyone has two names printed on their wrist. One of their enemy, the other of their soulmate. Except no one knows which was which. Alexander thought he had it all figured out. He was wrong.





	what are we again?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. My hand slipped.

On his eleventh birthday, the names appeared. It was better than any present, he assured his mother, who looked a bit worried he would not like the names appearing on his wrists. One was your worst enemy, the other your soulmate, his mother reminded him, and Alexander had laughed, saying that he knew, of course he knew, everyone knew.

You only will know which one's which until they die, you know that right?

And Alexander had only laughed harder, and said, that yes, he knew.

The names were invisible to other people, except the owners of the names, so his mother couldn't see them, and his brother couldn't see them. But Alexander could.

_Thomas Jefferson._

_John Laurens._

Those two names branded themselves into his memory, and never left his wrists, which was what they did when the owners of the names died. Alexander hoped that neither of the names faded away, even the one who was supposed to be his enemy, because he felt a connection with both people that he wasn't able to describe.

There was that day after he graduated from middle school when one of the names started flickering. Alexander stayed in the bathroom watching it until it steadied.

_Thomas Jefferson.  
_

_John Laurens._

On his first day of eleventh grade, there was a kid in his physics class named John Laurens. Alexander went up to him, introduced himself, and when John glanced at his wrist and looked up with a bright smile, Alexander knew he was his soulmate.

They spent every day together, and Alexander honestly couldn't have been happier. They went out for ice cream with their friends Hercules and Lafayette, drove through the city together for the first time, and practiced their cooking, which resulted in burnt steaks and a lot of laughter.

Alexander now hoped he would never meet his enemy, because his life was perfect without them.

_Thomas Jefferson.  
_

_John Laurens._

In college, he met Thomas Jefferson in debate class. 

He hated him immediately.

Thomas was infuriating to deal with, always choosing the opposite side as Alexander as if to spite him, talking too loudly during speeches, and annoying Alexander to no end.

John took his side, like a good boyfriend, and when Alexander was too sleep-deprived to function, they trash-talked Thomas until they fell asleep.

_Thomas Jefferson.  
_

_John Laurens._

Maybe if Alexander was a bit more observant and patient, he would've seen Thomas staring at his wrist and then at his own, realization in his eyes. Maybe if Alexander hadn't met John first, he wouldn't have jumped to such conclusions that he was his soulmate, not his enemy. Maybe if Alexander had met with both people under different circumstances, it would have changed his view on both of them. Maybe if Alexander actually delved deeper into his emotions, he would have known which one to kiss.

 

But now Thomas is dead. John is missing. And Alexander is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Interpretations of the ending will be up for debate in the comments.


End file.
